New Kid
by Black-D-Plague
Summary: All your favorite juvenile delinquents are back, but a new addition has been added to Camp Green Lake. Wanna see how a girl who's murdered will survive in a camp full of criminal boys? (I know it's not origional, but please forgive me. I couldn't resist)


Title: The New Kid

Rated PG-13 for foul language, violence, and some sexual references. And some kissing in later chappies (bwuhaha!)

Summary: All your favorite juvenile delinquents are back, but a new addition has been added to Camp Green Lake. How will a _girl_ survive in a camp full of criminal boys? Read on to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes, Camp Green Lake, or any characters therein. I only own Kitty. 'Holes' is specifically copyright to Louis Sachar (though my portrayal of the characters is based more on their movie counterparts). Thank you (sobs as she slowly hands her really hot Twitch and Zigzag back).

* * *

The alley was dark and quiet, and the rain made a pattering sound as it struck the pavement. The drain gurgled as a dark red liquid spluttered its way from the wall to the center of the alley. The girl stood very, very still, switch knife in hand, as she stared at the man slumped against the bricks. His chest no longer moved, but bloody footprints left a trail out of the alleyway, where someone had fled. The girl didn't even twitch as sirens began to sound, and she hardly moved as the police grabbed her. Not a stir came as they removed the blood-slicked knife in her hands. The man didn't stir throughout it all.

He just stared at the gray sky, eyes open and blank, as they would remain forever.

The court session was long and tedious. The defendant stared out a window, looking towards the clear sky with eyes that didn't see a thing. She wasn't paying attention, and everyone in the room knew it. What's more – she knew that they knew. The girl was doomed – and she hardly cared. The only thing left for her in this room of 'justice' was to see where they put her for her sentence.

The only thing that interested her was when they called her name. Her eyes seemed dull as she looked to the judge. "Please rise while your sentence is proclaimed." Spoke the black robed man. The girl did so with obvious displeasure. The judge gave her a glare, and shook his head a tad bit regretfully before looking down at his desk, presumably at the papers there. His eyes trailed back up, and his voice was thick with fake sorrow as he spoke.

"Miss Kaytlin Anne Mairey, the court has deemed you guilty as charged for murder of the first degree, the cold blooded killing of Mr. John Cobber. Because you are a minor however, you are not to automatically be sent to prison. You have a choice – you can go to prison, or you can go to a juvenile delinquency camp. Your choice." Kaytlin looked at the judge suspiciously. "What kind of camp?" she asked. He paused a minute, before answering. "It's called Camp Green Lake-"

"That's a boy's camp!" Kaytlin's mother, the stout woman sitting beside her daughter, interrupted, her voice speaking the several volumes of her outrage.

The judge glared. "The court is aware of that. We have no choice – there are no feminine juvenile delinquency camps in the area that have openings. Now, I will continue." His words were harsh and brooked no objections. Kaytlin poked her mother, and the women settled with a grumble. The judge made a soft sound, and continued coldly. "Now, you can either spend twenty four months at Camp Green Lake, which has kindly agreed to take you on even though there aren't supposed to be any openings, or twenty four months in state prison. Again, it's your choice."

Kaytlin looked at the floor, her mind a swirl of thoughts. She would hate to have to spend two years surrounded by criminal boys, but the shame of going to a state prison would be worse. The choice was obvious. Kaytlin let a small breath escape her lips, and looked up again.

"I'll go to Camp Green Lake."

It was late in the afternoon at Camp Green Lake when the dust of an approaching vehicle was spotted. It could have been high noon though for all it mattered – it was desperately hot, and the air felt like someone had sucked every drop of water right out. The boys looked a little confused – no one had gone home lately. Why was the bus coming? It was all quickly to be explained to them though, as Mr. Pendanski got them all to assemble in front of the mess hall. The bus pulled up quickly behind him, but Mr. Sir went up and talked to the bus driver. Nobody was getting off that big yellow vehicle yet, and all the boys could see through the dust covered windows was a dark spot.

"All right now boys, we have some special news." Mr. Pendanski said, grinning in his usual cheerful way. "Now, I know that nobody's been sent home recently, but not to worry. The Warden has agreed to take on another camper as a special favor to the judiciaries. We want you all to be nice now – please everyone, give a nice welcome to our newest camper – Miss Kaytlin Mairey."

They could have measured the space between jaws with yardsticks as a girl slowly walked off the bus.

She wasn't too small for a girl - lean, but not small, and she moved with a cat-like grace. She was about average height, only a little bit shorter than the taller boys. Not one pair of teenage eyes missed the roundness of her hips, her long slim legs, or the large bosom underneath her shirt. Her complexion was golden, with a dusting of freckles of her nose and cheeks – she obviously had some Hispanic blood in her somewhere, and probably some Native American as well. Her hair was a silky cascade of blue-black tresses, reaching down to about her waist in a long braid. Her eyes were sapphire blue, and slanted up at the corners, giving her a cat-like look. Everything about her screamed 'cat', in a very sensual way.

Every single guy in the camp (even the adults) all had one single thought running through their minds: Kaytlin Mairey was one hot chick. A soft "Daaamn...." Could be heard from somewhere in the crowd. Everyone just stood there, staring; Kaytlin stared right back. It was then that Mr. Pendanski got his voice back.

"Ah... all right then fellas. Lets all give Kaytlin a big hello!" he said, words a little stuttery at first, but quickly gaining cheerfulness as they went along. The glare the black-haired girl gave him was as cold as ice.

"My name is Kitty. K-I-T-T-Y. Not Kaytlin,-"she spat the word "-but Kitty." Mr. Pendanski seemed a little taken aback by her vehemence, but he nodded quickly. "Everyone, say hello to ah, Kitty, then." He amended. There were mumbled hellos. Mr. Sir cleared his throat, and took a sep forwards, adjusting his cowboy hat.

"All right then, now that everyone's met, here's some rules. We _are_ in the presence of a lady – boys, behave. Kitty here will be sleeping with the Warden, until we figure out which tent she will sleep in." Each of the boys got a hard glare as mischievous grins broke out. His gaze softened a tad as he directed to Kitty herself. "You will dig holes with D Tent until we get you a tent of your own. You will shower in the Warden's cabin-," audible sighs could be heard throughout the gathered group "-and your work clothes will be washed once a day, rather than every three days like the boys." Mumbles of envy followed that announcement. "You will eat with the boys though, and stay with them in the wreck room until lights out, when you will report to the Warden's cabin. Any mischief-"another glare for the boys "-and you come immediately to Mr. Pendanski, myself, or the Warden. Questions?"

There was silence from Kitty, who merely stared. Mr. Sir glared and walked up to her, hands on his waist. Snickers could be heard coming from the boys – she was in for it! Mr. Sir spat on the ground, and glared at Kitty. He spoke quietly, but forcefully. "Do. You. Have. Any. Questions?" he growled. The girl glared defiantly, but submitted.

"No."

Mr. Sir grunted. "Good – now get your bags and follow me."

Mr. Pendanski turned back to the boys. "Alright now, into the mess hall with you! Dinner time!" he shooed the reluctant teens away, who with many groans and many glances cast backwards towards the retreating black-haired form, accepted their fate and went inside.

Kitty still held her hard expression as she followed Mr. Sir into a small building. He pulled a cardboard box off of a shelf and handed it to her unopened. "Here. These are your clothes – they were made to fit you, but they are the same basic design and color as the boy's clothes." Meaning that inside were two pairs of orange jumpsuits, both made to fit a female body comfortably. Kitty took the box and held it stiffly in her arms. Mr. Sir looked about uncomfortably for a minute as he tried to think of something to say, before pointing to the Warden's cabin. "Well go on. Go and get changed." He muttered. Kitty nodded once, and quickly left.

She left her things in the Warden's cabin as she walked outside. The orange jumpsuit was comfortable, if not everything one would desire – it was fairly formfitting however, and with her matching orange bandana on her head it actually didn't look half bad; Kitty rolled her eyes as she received whistles and shouts from boys leaving the mess hall early. She had been hungry after the few hours inside the cabin, and decided it was late enough to venture out to the mess hall – that, and the Warden had had enough of her for the moment. She paused for a moment outside the mess hall door, took a small breath, and walked in.

"Well, well, well – if it isn't our own little kitty-cat, out to play at last." Jeered one of the boys, dirt nearly covering him from head to toe. Kitty made no response. "Aw, is Kitty-cat missing her scratching post?" called another. No response was made to that either, as the girl walked up to the line to get a tray. She froze, stiffening, as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Woah, chill out, gal." Someone said softly. The others laughed, and Kitty felt a flush rising in her cheeks. The girl felt the person behind her turn slightly and shout. "Shut up, guys! You're embarrassing her!"

Kitty shrugged the hand off. "I'm not embarrassed by anything they could do." She muttered, holding her tray out for beans as she continued to move down the line. The guy laughed a little. "That's okay. Don't worry – it's their version of a welcome. You already have a nickname, so it's the least they can do." Kitty turned to glare at the stranger.

He was a little taller than her, and rather skinny. Starting to harden up thanks to weeks of digging, but still rather on thin side. He had a mop of curly brown hair, coated in a layer of dirt from the day's digging. His face was round, and lit with a child like grin, brown eyes twinkling with laughter. He held out a hand. "Nice to meet you – I'm Stanley Yelnats. Everyone here calls me Caveman though." Kitty stared at the hand, and hesitantly reached out to shake. "Kitty." She said softly as a way of introduction. Stanley chuckled. "So I heard."

By that time she had accumulated enough of the slop they passed as food to get out of the line. She looked around for a place to sit – several were offered, but Stanley quickly guided her over to a table. "Here, come sit with us. This is D Tent – you'll be digging with us." He said quickly. Kitty nodded, and followed him over, sitting on the end, between Stanley and another boy, very tall, with wild blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked her up and down slowly, a look that was returned coldly. He gave a crooked grin. "I'm Zigzag."

Stanley nodded. "The boy next to him is Squid-"Squid waved "-at the end of the table is X-Ray-"The boy gave an interested grin as he too looked her up and down, though Kitty had a hard time telling through the thick, fairly dirty glasses he wore "-and on the other side of the table are Magnet, Armpit, Twitch, and Zero." All waved but Zero. The smaller boy just continued eating. "Well, that's D Tent. Everyone, this is Kitty."

Armpit rolled his eyes. "Jeeze Caveman, we know that already!" he looked with interest at Kitty, smiling at her and raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Kitty looked disgusted. "So... how old are you, my fine little kitten?"

The black-haired girl considered not answering, but shrugged. Not like she cared. And she deliberately ignored the comment on her looks. "I'll be fifteen in two months." She said, her blue-eyed gaze traveling down to stare disgustedly at the gross trash on her plate. She picked off an edible looking morsel from what she _assumed_ was a piece of chicken, and popped it into her mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly to get rid of it. She didn't notice as most of the boys began to grin, but she started as Armpit began to laugh.

"Only fourteen? We're all fifteen already. Only Twitch here-"he slapped the fidgety boy on the back, and he returned it with a punch to the big black boy's shoulder "-is still fourteen, and his birthday's in two weeks." Twitch grinned, fingers tapping on the table.

"We're going to raid the kitchen on my birthday and try to find some ice cream." He said quickly, shivering excitedly on the word 'ice cream'. Kitty's mouth quirked into a half smile. Twitch looked proud as he pointed to her. "See! I got her to smile!" The other boys rolled their eyes, and Magnet patted Twitch on the head, grinning insultingly. Kitty chuckled. The boys looked pleased.

They all quickly returned to their tents (or cabins, in Kitty's case) when lights out came, the boys a little regretfully, Twitch the most regretful. Kitty smiled at him once, before heading back to the Warden's cabin, humming something softly and looking a little happier than when she first came to Camp. And so went the first day – but it was only the first.


End file.
